Talk:Jade Sword
I just picked one up and decided to put the article up, will fill in details as soon as I get one without an Ebon Sword Hilt >.< Bubbinska 01:23, 18 August 2006 (CDT) Source Funny that the scribe says it came from somewhere unknowed to bring weapons never seen on Cantha and it's made of jade, wich Cantha must be the number one source.—'├ Aratak ┤' 07:30, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :The merchants could have imported the jade from Cantha, and then exported the swords back there. but let's not get into speculation :P Bubbinska 08:51, 18 August 2006 (CDT) Could it be That it's also dropped from yeti's in Hard mode outside Fort aspenwood? I farmed there once or twice and had some Jade staves. So I assume they also drop jade swords? :Got one from a Yeti, so I can confirm they drop. Frantic 06:31, 25 July 2007 (CDT) Greatest new item ever? I'd like to think so. Just got my first one with +15% -5 en, Zealous and 19% Enchant. They sell well, too. :D I am bobo 17:18, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :Yes, i've had 3 pass through my hands out of chests so far - my best was a req9 15^50 zealous of shelter. It's a seller's market too, since they're not too common and in high demand. Bubbinska 17:31, 11 September 2006 (CDT) ::Exclusive area key discounts ftw. I am bobo 15:58, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::I just picked up a req 8 15^50 i really like this sword but i dont have a warrior.--Coloneh 20:14, 21 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Just sold for 50k. I really really like jade swords.--Coloneh 20:29, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :::::I hate myself now. I got a req. max sundering of enchanting, +5. I customized it and ran around with a smiting sword build on my monk for about 6 minutes until I got bored now this sword is ageing in my storage ><. It dropped from a yeti too... *Kicks self*--Gigathrash 01:34, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::IMO one of the best skinned swords in game.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:57, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::/agree. Along with Runic Blades, imo. --Shadowcrest 23:59, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Inscibable? Is this inscribable? got a pic from site, not sure if true 203.167.69.66 06:15, 22 February 2007 (CST) :No weapons from Factions or Prophecies are inscribable. Only weapons from Nightfall. --Xiu Kuro 12:34, 1 March 2007 (CST) :Yes, I saw an inscribable one as well. Seems like they're dropping from somewhere in nightfall...--Holymasamune 7 March 2007 :Some one tried to sell an inscribable for 100k +10e :S (r10)... like its so special...--OMEGA-ThundeR 08:52, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::Probably dropping from HoH. Sirocco 10:29, 7 April 2007 we all forget The Deep drops insciptable items ~Nittle Grasper :Check the dates.. The items mentioned *ARE* from the HoH. — Skuld 03:26, 2 July 2007 (CDT) I have a req10 inscriptable one from The Deep chest. Anything that drops from that chest is inscriptable.--4.242.42.199 17:27, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Dropping From Zaishen Chest I just got a req12 off mods inscr. jade sword and wanted to let everyone know that they drop from the zaishen chest. --Ourwarrior 04:59, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Every skin can drop from the zaishen chest. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 05:06, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::Not every skin, will you guys quit with that. Just *most*. Ones which don't drop include some Canthan things such as Amber Aegises and Gothic Defenders. Jennalee 07:06, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::Fine. Almost every skin can drop from the zaishen chest. :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 09:15, 24 June 2008 (UTC)